Only You  A YukiTohru Oneshot
by Marik's girl
Summary: Yuki is the prince of his family - he hates the fact that his father arranged a marriage for him... that is until he meets shy princess Tohru of the Honda family. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

**Note:** My first and maybe only Fruits Basket one-shot, this was an very old idea that popped into my head when I was really into Fruits Basket. I do like how the manga ended, it was so cute and sweet. It's been a long time since I read or watched Fruits Basket so I hope that they are not too out of character. Even though I like Kyo/Tohru, I also like Yuki with her as well. Well I hope that you like this little one-shot. Enjoy the story!

P.S. There is some Kyo/Kagura and Shigure/Akito stuff. In this Akito is a women, in the manga she is a girl (read the manga) in the Anime she's a boy. Just to let ya know.

**_Anime: Fruits Basket_**  
><strong><em>Couple: Yuki SohmaTohru Honda_**

Summery: Yuki is the prince of his family - he hates the fact that his _father _arranged a marriage for him... that is until he meets shy princess Tohru of the Honda family.

Only You  
>Written by: Marik's Girl<p>

_One-Shot_

It was a peaceful day at the castle of the Sohma family- "OHHHHH LITLE BROTHER!" The purple haired teen winched at the sound of his annoying older brother. The door to his room burst open and Prince Yuki just scowled at his older brother. Ayame Sohma stood there with a cherry smile on his pale face. He is a handsome man of twenty-seven with long white hair and golden-yellow eyes. Even though the brothers did not have the same hair color and eye color (Yuki has violet eyes) They looked very much alike, only Ayame looked like an older version on Yuki. Yuki was normally very calm and did not always talk but when it came to his idiot of a brother, he just got plan pissed off. His brother was too cheerful for his taste.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked annoyed. "No, No! I should not have to knock! I am your brother." He said dramatic way. Drama king. Yuki smiled at his brother. "Get out before I kill you." he said in a very _serious tone _of voice, Ayame just gave a shock look. "I cannot leave! I have something to tell you!" he said. "And what is that?" ' Better not be something stupid... ' "Father has summoned you to the throne room; He wants to talk to you about your future wife."

"My what!" Yuki shouted as plain shock was written all over his face. "Ah, you don't know?"

"About what?" he wasn't liking where this was going.

"You have an arrange marriage-" Ayame saw the very pissed off Yuki. "What in the-" his father was going to die, he would make sure of it!

**:::::**

A girl with long soft brown hair and gray-blue eyes blinked. "W-what?" she asked, she wasn't too sure what she heard was right. "Tohru honey, your engaged." Said the light brown hair women with violet eyes. Queen Kyoko sighed at her daughter's out burst and nervous way she was acting. "B-but mom! I'm too young!" Said Tohru in a panic. She was only fifteen and her mother was already planning her marriage? She knew that it was common - but she never thought that her mother would arrange a marriage for her. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Well, you do."

"Huh!" Kyoko smiled at her clueless daughter, her face was so priceless and cute! "Tohru you are my only child and daughter - I would never really force you into a marriage that you did not want." Tohru let out an sigh of relief. "But I would like you to meet the boy anyways. You have until your eighteenth birthday to decide if you want to marry him, but if you do not chose to marry the boy, then that is fine. But you have until your twenty-first birthday to marry someone. If not I will have no choice but to pick someone for you to marry. I maybe Queen of my Kingdom, but I have to follow rules as well." Tohru looked down at her feet. "I-I understand mother -"

She then looked back up. "- I will meet with this prince that you wish for me to meet."

"Thank you, Tohru."

**:::::**

Kyo Sohma - a tall sixteen year old boy with short wild _orange _hair and red-brown eyes grumbled as his cousin Kagura Sohma - his soon to be wife - hugged his arm to death. It was a painful grip that she held... the both of them are in the Kingdom of Sohma. "Come one Kyo! Let's see Yuki" said said with a pretty smile on her face as she looked at him with her gray-silver colored eyes. Kyo turned away from the brown haired girl with a scowl on his handsome face. Something that was normal to him. "That's the last person that I want to see..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kyo swore that he was a shiny glint in her eye.

"ACK!" Kyo sweated as he glanced at his bride to be. "Nothing." he managed say. If there was one that, she scared the royal crap out of him when she did that kind of stuff. Kagura managed to calm down and she dragged Kyo to the throne room...

**:::::**

The orange haired prince blinked; and then he blinked again. This was something that he could not believe. His cousin - the one person that he hated - was engaged to some princess that they did not know. It was almost like him and Kagura, only at least he knew the girl... the only reason why he was marrying her was because he was forced into it... and Kagura had no problem with the idea - which irked him - they were cousins after all and the fact of her personality... he shivered. But still he felt bad for Yuki... well only a little bit.

The prince charming - Yuki - glared at his too happy father, King Shigure (0.o) Ayame took after their father, they were both too _happy. _The black-gray haired King just smiled at his not so happy son. "Don't worry Yuki! She's a fine girl!" He said all to happy. He then turned to his wife - Queen Akito - a women with short black-purple hair and gray eyes looked back at him. She was not as happy go luck as her husband, but a small smile graced her pink lips. "Yes, a very sweet girl." she said in a kind voice. "She'll be coming in two weeks." Shigure said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not marrying her."

Everyone looked at the serious look on Yuki's face, his arms are crossed over his chest. A vain popped out on the side of his head. "I refuse to marry some girl that I hardly know!" he said as he glared at his father. His father just continued to smile brightly. "Well, you see - you really don't have a say in this." Another vain popped out on the side of Yuki's head. But he was surprised at the next thing that his father said. "The princess does!"

"Huh!"

**:::::**

(Two Weeks Later)

They where finally here. The Kingdom of Sohma. Tohru glanced over at her mother as they walked side by side. Kyoko saw the worried look on her daughter's face. She just smiled. "Everything will be fine." She told her, Tohru nodded her head. Tohru did not want to marry a person that she did not even know - but wasn't that why she was going to meet him now? To get to know him? She bit her lower lip, because she was nervous. She wonder what he was like? What her mother told her, she thought highly of this family... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry the boy? She should be glad that she was even to get to know him before marriage - not all girls were as lucky as she was. Most of the time, they married the person without even knowing them and then they learn to love that person after some years. But her mother was giving her a chose - she should be glad... right?

**:::::**

(The Throne Room)

Yuki sighed as he sat next to his father and mother, waiting for the Princess to come. What was taking her so long? But why did he care anyways... the real fact was that he just wanted to get this over with. What made him angry was that he was being forced into this and he had no say in the matter. He was set on not marrying her, and he would make sure that their marriage did not happen - after all she had a choice... right? She just had to listen to reason.

"Announcing her royal highness, Queen Kyoko and her daughter Princess Tohru!" Shouted the guard. Yuki's bored look turned from bored to surprised. 'She beautiful' that was thought that went through his head when he saw her. Indeed she was, though he had seen many girls more beautiful then she. She walked in the throne room with her mother wearing a light blue V-line gown and matching dress shoes. Her hair was long and brown in color and part of her hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail. Her skin was light but not as light as him and what really brought him in was her gray-blue eyes. She had a very shy look in her eyes. It felt like he and her where the only ones in the room. At least that is what he thought. He then noticed her mother and two female guards behind them.

Queen Kyoko was a beautiful women and her short hair almost reminded him of Kyo's orange hair - well almost - but it was a light brown, not orange. Her eyes are violet and she wore a red and white U-line gown and red dress shoes to match. He then looked behind her at the two guards behind them - the first one behind Kyoko was a dark haired girl, her long hair was braided and violet-black eyes and for some reason, she seemed to have some dark aura surrounding her whole body... she wore a long black, long-sleeve dress, a black belt and a sword at her side and a pair of black boots. Next to her and behind the princess was a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a long sleeve blouse tucked into brown pants and ankle boots on her feet. She too had a belt on hold a sword at her side, only the belt was brown, not black. Even though she may not have a dark aura like the other girl - she seemed dangerous for some reason - for a girl at least.

Tohru bowed before the prince and his father and mother. She then glanced up and looked at Prince Yuki. He was - beautiful - there was no other word that you could say. She never seen such a beautiful person before. His hair was short and purple, his hair was slightly framing his face but not quite. His skin was pale looking and what topped it all off was his beautiful violet eyes. His outfit is a white dress shirt with a black lined with brown vest, a green coat and brown capri pants with white tights underneath and black dress shoes. Next to him was his father; a man maybe in his forties? With short black-gray hair and gray eyes - he wore around the same outfit as the prince, only it was black and blue and his dress shirt was white as well. Next to him was his wife and Yuki's mother. A beautiful pale looking women with shirt black-violet hair and violet eyes, her gown is a A-line dark-purple with black shoes on her feet and a black choker on her neck. She had a golden crown on her head, but unlike her husbands it was small crown.

"I-I am Princess Tohru" she said with a light pink blush on her face as she looked at the prince. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my prince"

"Uh- yes!" He stood up from his seat on the throne and walked towards her, she stood up as well. He stopped until he was in front of her and took her hand and kissed the top of it, making the girl blush more. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he gave her a warm smile. "The pleasure is all mine." he said. Shigure grinned. The boy had fallen in love her at first sight.

**::::**

Tohru was glad that she had met the young prince - she didn't know it at the time, but she had fallen for him at first sight - the same was for Yuki as well. As they got to know each other they both had fallen deeper in love with each other. Tohru made Yuki very happy and as the years went on Tohru married her prince charming. And they did live happily ever after.

But what happen to Prince Kyo and Princess Kagura? As much as he regretted it, Kyo had feelings for his dear cousin and ended in marrying her and that made Kagura a very happy braid.

**THE END**

Okay I had this in my head for a very long time. Sorry if the end sucks... mumble …. mumble. Anyways I hope someone liked this. C'ya ^_^  
>P.S. I have no idea why I called it only you...<p> 


End file.
